Sacrifice
by HelbigMyHarto
Summary: Based off the short story 'Sacrifice' I sent to elsannaheadcanons on Tumblr. Anna Singer knew she was going to die in the Hunger Games when volunteered and she was okay with that. Until she met Elsa Winters and her little brother Olaf. Falling in love while fighting for you lives, romantic isn't it? Rated M for graphic character deaths
1. Reaping

**I don't own Frozen or the Hunger Games**

Based off the short story 'Sacrifice', I sent to elsannaheadcanons on tumblr. Go check it out (if you feel like it)

* * *

"I volunteer!" seventeen year old Anna Singer yelled as she pushed past the Peacekeepers. She couldn't let that twelve year old girl fight to her death. The quiet rumbling of the crowd hushed as all heads turned to look at her, faces morphing into shock, watching as she stood next to the man who would drag two teenagers away from their families; who would watch their sons, daughters, brothers, and sisters fight for their lives or die trying.

Anna's face was carefully blank, a cool mask hiding her reeling emotions, her stumbling heart, her growing panic and finally acceptance; she had done it with good intentions and she smiled at the girl who was too young to see death, too young to fight for her life, so Anna took her place and she stood firm with her decision.

She sat in the train, a small man named Jiminy was squeaking and waving his arms about, telling her how she would be popular amongst the crowd, not only for her sacrifice for the small girl, but also for her looks; copper hair, freckles, bright teal eyes, a crooked and charming smile. ("Uncommon eye color. A beautiful girl, hypnotizing; a heartbreaker in the making.") The small boy, Pinocchio, sat in a ball across from Anna, eyes frightful but curious, as he stared at the bright green man that had taken to hopping from couch to couch.

"And you dear boy!" Pinocchio flinched at being addressed suddenly, "you're small, fast right? You can use that to your advantage! Hide and run, wait for the others to kill themselves off!" The man missed the flinch of the 14 year old and the scandalized look Anna threw at him. "Young and innocent looking, expressive blue eyes, I have myself a great pair this year!" Jiminy scrambled away, excited giggles and murmurs trailing behind him.

Anna gave Pinocchio a soft smile and ruffled his hair when he returned it; she stood up and walked to the back of the train, planning on finding her strengths and weaknesses.

Strengths: strong upper body, fast, trained with a bow and short sword, cunning, knew basic survival skills and charismatic. Weaknesses: clumsy, loud, compassionate, and too trusting.

While her strengths outweighed her weaknesses, they would get her killed and she knew it. She would form an alliance based on trust alone and her allies would kill her off the moment she lost her usefulness. She was incredibly clumsy, sometimes tripping over air and having to go to the medical bay for a broken bone. She was a naturally loud person, shouting over the other orphans to be heard. And her heart was too big.

She would die in the games, another dead Tribute to be forgotten, marked off in a book as a statistic not a person; she would die while trying so hard to live, begging for her life and her pleas falling on deaf ears as other terrified and desperate teenagers fought for their lives and turning into something they weren't before the Games, forever haunted by killing their peers and innocent children for a brutal game; entertainment for the Capitol.


	2. The Games Have Begun

**I don't own Frozen or the Hunger Games**

Based off the short story 'Sacrifice', I sent to elsannaheadcanons on tumblr. Go check it out (if you feel like it)

* * *

Seven.

An arrow hitting between the eyes of the hologram.

Six.

Waiting, following the running figure. _Swoosh._ The center of the heart.

Five.

Duck. Spin. Arrow to the back.

Deep breath.

Four.

Roll, dive, _release_. Through the heart.

Three.

Dodge. Spin, arrow to the neck.

Two. One.

Duck under the first attack, an arrow finding its way into a neon orange mouth. Twirl, the last arrow to the stomach.

More. More attacks. Drops the bow and finds the hilt of the short sword. Counter, a strike to the head, followed by a diagonal slash and two thrusts.

Turn, parry. The hilt of the sword disappears into a holographic head.

Charge head on, sidestep to the right. A powerful slash.

No more.

At the sound of clapping, Anna jumped and then blushed. All of the other Tributes stood on the other side of the glass, appraising, wary and even fear. They now realize she is not just a friendly face, but a threat; a very big one at that.

People will ask to be allies now and enemies will be made when denied. Anna sighed and pushed through the crowd, eyes looking for platinum hair and blue eyes. Elsa Winters sat with her brother Olaf, teaching him how to wield the tomahawk, far away from the others. Anna smiled and approached slowly; while Elsa did not take a liking to her, Olaf did. He even saw her as another older sister, another protector looking out for him, especially after she saved them from Hans.

_The taller boy—Hans?—stood over a cowering and whimpering figure and laughed. A girl being held back, screamed and cursed, threats flying out left and right as she fought against two boys and called for help. Hans' laughter was cut short when a cool blade slid across his throat. Silence._

_The boy stopped crying and stared at her in wonder and the girl stopped fighting, eyes widened in shock; to be frank, so was Anna, she didn't even remember moving. _

_"Let her go. Back away slowly. Don't move! I said don't move!"_ _Anna tightened her grip on Hans, a silent threat; he stilled, a deep scowl on his face. The girl edged her way to the boy, eyes lingering on her captors, then flickering to Anna and Hans. _

_"Is he okay?" A nod. Anna shoved Hans away, disgust covering her face. He eyed the knife and backed away, a smirk covering his lips. An alarm goes off in the back of her mind and she steps back, suddenly uncertain if she did the right thing. She's brought out of thoughts when a figure wraps around her and squeezes, precious air forced from her lungs._

_"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." _

While Elsa appreciated what Anna had done, she did not talk to anyone else besides Olaf. And that was okay, because Anna liked the brightness that Olaf brought and the calm and quiet that Elsa offered.

* * *

Only a few hours until they go into the Arena. Only a few hours before friendly faces turned into the dead and the killers. Anna paced, waiting. Waiting for Kristoff, a nice enough boy that relied on brute strength and a sailors axe and Elsa and Olaf. They would then meet up with the other allies to plan.

Anna spun around and her face split into a wide smile when Olaf rounded the corner and launched himself at her. She caught him and laughed; trust Olaf to be able to bring a smile to anyone's face even when it seems impossible. Elsa came by a few seconds later, a small grin covered her face when she saw Olaf and Anna hugging.

Kristoff and Sven came from the other end of the hallway, talking and laughing, Mulan and Merida behind them. Rapunzel and Flynn were the last to show up, talking quietly and vehemently. The timing was perfect and the allies huddled around, talking and getting to know each other, to "Build a bond of mutual trust! Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" with Olaf then latching himself to Rapunzel, the slightly stunned girl laughing and hugging him back.

* * *

They were in the hovercraft, Peacekeepers walking down the line of Tributes; trackers being injected into their arms. Pinocchio winced from across from Anna and she gave him a small smile and let out a slow breath when she was injected.

Olaf chittered nervously on her next her and she gave his hand an affectionate squeeze and he twisted his head around, his eyes wide and frightened and she just squeezed his hand tighter and nodded at him.

_You'll be okay,_ her eyes said, _I'll help protect you. You'll be safe._

The hovercraft lifted and whispers traveled throughout the cab, twenty-four teens whipping their heads around and some even crying. Anna squeezed Olaf's hand again and closed her eyes, not noticing Elsa's soft gaze.

Her breathing picked up, almost to the verge of hyperventilating and she slammed her palms down on the glass, her sudden fear and screams muted as she ascended. Anna gasped, spittle flying from her trembling lips and gave one final scream.

Five seconds later, she is on a pedestal, facing the Cornucopia and she quickly glances around. Olaf to her right, Hans to her left; catching her eye, Hans gives her a feral smile and a shudder travels down her spine.

15 seconds.

Anna sees Elsa and Kristoff nod to each other, the other allies following suit.

14 seconds.

A boy named Mickey runs off his pedestal and he gives a scream of pain before collapsing; motionless. Dead.

13 seconds.

Minnie, his tribute partner screams and falls to her knees.

12 seconds.

Rapunzel motions for Olaf to turn to the woods, the plan falling into action.

11 seconds.

Gaston laughs, the sound crazed and terrifying.

10 seconds.

Everything slows.

9 seconds.

Hans picks his nails and Anna wonders how he can look so disinterested at this moment.

8 seconds.

Her eyelids flutter.

7 seconds.

The Tributes lean as one, most toward the Cornucopia, some toward the forest.

6 seconds.

Minnie throws herself off her pedestal. Her death is silent.

The last five seconds are a blur and Anna launches off the pedestal when the cannon sounds. She weaves and ducks under grabbing hands, one eye out for her allies, the other on her potential killers. She catches a glimpse of Mulan grabbing a spear and thrusting it at Megara and Flynn grabbing a dagger and backpack before running to Rapunzel and Olaf who hid in the shadows of the tree.

Merida grabbed a bow for herself and the other for Anna and tossed it to her. In the same motion she killed John Smith with an arrow to the throat. They ran behind Flynn, Elsa meeting them with an axe covered in blood and Kristoff and Sven and Mulan from the other side of the Cornucopia joining them soon after.

They didn't stop running until the sounds of screams and laughter disappeared.


End file.
